User talk:AdventureWriter28
Welcome Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lando.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoltenAsh (Talk) 11:41, December 6, 2010 Agreed, but... While I agree with you that Lando may be Jean Descole, its best to put facts down for now (especially since the game hasn't been released yet for us to access more information). MizuRatiosu 17:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) 8D... I think it may have something to do with the mask. Maybe the mask saved his life or something? The game seems to be highly dependent on the title 'Mask of Miracles', afterall. MizuRatiosu 16:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yup That comment was more meant to the other person actually, oh well :P As for adopting, I fear I won't have enough time to work on this atm. I have a lot to do already (including maintaining some other non-wikia wikis). So maybe later. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey... As far as I know, there is no confirmed release date for Mask of Miracle yet. It'll come out somewhere in Spring 2011 in Japan though. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 09:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Plans Yo, I need some input from active users. See this page. Thanks :) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :You can leave the messages on the page itself btw, no need to put them on my talk page :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 09:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) WTF? I just realised something. If Lando was part of the Ascad family... and the Ascads came from Montdol... and Montdol is Casino City/City Of Miracles/Whatever... does this mean that the professor and Lando come from the City created by the Mask Of Miracle?!? That would be awesome. P.S. I heard from a spoiler comment on a Japanease trailer that Montdol/Casino City/City Of Miracles/Whatever is FOLSENSE?!? - SophiaDena13 :Montdol can't be Folsense. You can only got there with the Molentary Express and then they'd have remembered that. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:18, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too :D - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:18, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Late Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas to you! I finally have a copy of Professor Layton and the Lost Future! I just completed it an hour ago. My time is 11 hours. My fastest time yet! I love it! SophiaDena13 RE: What Do you think? I'm not sure about that. Either way, we can only add it to the Wiki if it's confirmed. Was supposed to be here, not the user page :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Mask of Miracle I noticed you always put Mask of Miracle's', it's Mask of Miracle (no s at the end). I know, it's something small, but a Wiki has to be correct to the letter ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Theme Thanks for the compliment! There's a few loose end's we're trying to tie up, but all of the general ends look fine for now. :D =Trace Barkley|GFX 15:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: HIYA AHHHHHH SPOILERS. jk, but that thought crossed my mind. I haven't touched either's page on here so I don't read any spoilers. I really want to go through the game like they designed it. I want to be surprised by the plot twist. XD =Trace Barkley|GFX 17:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Stub I always put Stub templates on the bottom of the part the has been expanded for 3 reasons: * The wiki doesn't look too good when the first thing you see is the stub template. Our wiki looks more "incomplete" thanks to that. * People will start reading the article first. When they see the stub thingy then, they will know what is already there and they can easily add what's missing. * Wikipedia does it :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) A new Mask of Miracles video has arrived for you. I bet you're going to explode after seeing this, since you wanted so much to know-- Well, just see it: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13761995. Warning: BIG spoilers. --Layton Fan 123 00:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) A while I've been trying not to fail at school. :3 The new theme here took a seat on the backburner, but I can't wait to see it finished. I hope to be back here full force soon as school winds down. =Trace Barkley|GFX 23:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MASK OF MIRACLE If you have an account of you yube can you upload the scens of Professor Layton and the mask of Miracle please? I do have but i don't think it's the right time to make one and i'm not good at videos so i abandoned my youtube account. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! What do you think of this picture I found, I honestly thought it was great! Cool, right? Layton515 17:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Both the things you mentioned can be enabled on request through . - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :All wikis are already up to date and running MediaWiki 1.16. The thing you want to ask for is the new experimental profile layout. It's developed by Wikia and has nothing really to do with wiki updates. Note that it is experimental as I said and may contain bugs (Admins can't edit other's profiles for example). - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 07:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) HI! :) Thanks for the warm welcome! Clanice 09:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Puzzle Up! I may need some time to think about it, though. What are some of the colors to choose, anyway? --Wattz2000 12:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know the process. You can copy the source for this, I guess. Will it work? "[[User talk:Wattz2000|'The']] [[User:Wattz2000|'Puzzle']] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|'Master']]" is what I was thinking...--Wattz2000 14:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) There! It should work, now. Thank you. --[[User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! I'm from the philippines too!! Um... Hi well i'm from the philippines too!! And I also saw your works and edits in the 39 clues wiki, Nice job with that by the way! I actually thought I was the only Filipino in this wiki, but i'm not! :) Clanice 01:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tenses With the help of some of my Central friends, I got confrormation a while back about this, actually. Most Gaming Wikis tend to use a mix of 2nd and 3rd person. So, yes, use the "ed" like its in past tense primarily. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 12:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's always a pleasure. Oh, and welcome back; it has been a while. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 02:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Um... Hi! No, I don't have a fan-fiction account. To be honest, I don't really have anything to write about. I guess that you have read my Mask of Miracle writing; I only wrote that because I have no ideas. Still. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 08:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Late Well, if you tell me which site, then I will! Especially since I've had a flash of inspiration for (what could be) a brilliant story. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 09:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Funny you should mention that. It has been decided and we're asking for a new Media Namespace. This will help fix the lengthy gallery pages, move the media templates so they don't take up too much room, more/remove videos, et cetera. Sorry that you just sorta "jumped right in" but please see this forum for more info. While you're there, please feel free to register too. :P — Wattz2000 11:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG, WELCOME BACK :D Hey! You haven't been online in AGES :D I'm fine personally, and I recently passed 2,000 edits! We've welcomed three new consistent users; MissToraleiLayton (used to be Layton515), DoubleChocoholic, DetectiveLayton92, and LaytonsAssistant18, and I act as their mentor. Wattz2000 was also promoted to Bureaucrat. Tell me if I'm repeating anything XD 14:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :D Thank you ^_^ I'm not doing too well for myself; I said three new users and listed four XD 14:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Nah XD I'm just Sophia. Did you see that I've been renamed from 'SophiaDena13' to 'SophiaDescole13' :D ? 14:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Other Media Since, I don't really think anyone is going to randomly appear in a different series/media, I think it would be best to add it to their trivia sections for now. — Wattz2000 11:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Miracle! ^_^ Oh gawd, it's gonna take a while... Basically, this scary dude randomly turned up at Montdol and started performing evil miracles, earning him the nickname the 'Gentleman of Miracles'. Sharon wrote to the professor asking for his help, and to make it simple, there was a load of puzzles and another 'miracle' from the gentleman. Layton (I'm not sure why) started reminising about when he lived in Montdol with his friends Lando and Sharon. Lando had found a treasure in the ruins near the town; the Mask of Miracles. He showed it to Layton and Sharon, and told them about his plans to go back to the ruins and find the lost treasure, which would make him richer and famous. But, because he's renowned for being reckless, Sharon ran off with the mask and admitted how she felt about Lando (Cutest couple EVAR) and made him promise her that he would try and stay safe. So he and Layton went to the ruins, successfully fought mummies, and kept on exploring. The cavern they were in suddenly started collapsing, and caused Lando's "death" (I'll explain THAT later) Life continued from then, inspiring Layton to take up archaeology and everything. Henry mysteriously made his fortune, built the Waiting For A Friend Inn, and married Sharon. *gasps for breath* I'll continue when you message back. And yes, I have XD I think it suits me better. 18:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm posting the second half now XD It turned out that Lando had survived the fall (just about) and had been found by some old explorer guy. The explorer brought him to his home in some other village, and when he recovered, he suffered from amnesia, and lived like that with the explorer guy for the next 18 years, until he got a letter from Descole. He told Lando everything that had happened, but also added fabrications that Henry had stolen Lando's fortune and Sharon. Lando got so p*ssed off about it that he decided to use the mask to destroy Montdol in revenge. Layton managed to stop him (in a really complicated way), and Henry told him the truth about how he made his fortune and Lando turned good again and it's kinda complicated, you might wanna message someone called LaytonKyouju on YouTube for greater detail. 21:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I know! I love Lando, but I've made it quite clear that I'm a Descole Fangirl, so he gets #2 male, and #4 overall (That haircut ^_^) 14:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) When I first watched Cutscene 32, I was like 'WHOAH, YOUR HAIRCUT ^_^' I also read a comment that said about how deep his voice was with the mask. In the few seconds of the film loading and starting, I was like 'What are they talking abo- WHOAH THEY'RE RIGHT IT IS AS WELL O.O' XD I did a picture of Sharon and Lando ^_^ (joins in rant) 11:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Sophia... Um, you probably don't know but Sophia has semi-retired until her birthday on October 28 because her laptop charger has stopped working and she wil hopefully be getting a new laptop for her birthday. [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]'Toralei'[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 17:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: *forgotten name of message* Oh, certainly darling :D My lovely grandmother heard about my charger trouble, so sent a universal charger down for me to use! How I survived a week without my laptop I shall never know, but I'm back for good now :D 14:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) It was the worst week of my life >.< XD Oh, yes please! I've recently moved Lando to #1 in my favourite characters ^_^ LANDOLANDOLANDOLANDO :D (My friend Foxy and I crashed FF.Net PM by typing Lando and Clive's names out too many times XD) 14:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm :D Tricky one, since he's so gorgeous as both a teen and adult XD Um, I think I'll have to go with darker :D My question: DO YA LUV DA HAIRCUT? XD 14:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) IKR :D I dunno, but I guess it'd be along the lines of: "Whoooooaaaahhh..." XD Question 2: Your reaction to SharonxLando? :D 18:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE:<_< (LOL, when I saw that <_< along with the fact your name is green on the Wiki Activity, I thought I was in trouble with Split or LaytonFan again XD) Yesh, it has XD The Wikia's going through a massive shake-up, and the plots and minor characters for SC are gradually being added. My darling, how are you? Even if we did, we can just keep going on about him for the legend he is XD 09:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ouch >.< That didn't sound like much fun. There seems to be a lot of trouble like that recently; people who want to make an account but can't seems to be a regular thing too. 09:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, it could be. When it's format for editing and everything changed, it started running this Java script thing which meant that everyone who wasn't using Internet Explorer had this massive Java loading box covering the page. I've had trouble with editing before too, and am now, as it keeps asking to delete my current edit and start with the newest version of the page, even though it is the newest version. 09:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah XD No, not yet. It said in ''Spectre's Call's ''trailer that there was a 'New game coming Fall 2012', so there's going to be an autumn release of ''Mask of Miracle ''here. But there was nothing in ''Last Specter's ''trailer, and I think this may be because it was made over a month before ''Spectre's Call's, when they were probably still fixing a release date. All I know is that I'm getting a Metallic Red 3DS for Christmas for it! 10:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yesh :D Um, I think that's if you get an import. Mine isn't. Hasn't it been released in the Phillipines? And I don't know, as I got Spectre's Call for the DS. 11:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :) I've always brought it for the DS (especially as I didn't know they could be downloaded until a little while ago, and I still don't know if it's legal to do that XD) 14:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infomation Hey~ No, not to my knowledge (it doesn't even say it's being worked out on LEVEL-5's site, which doesn't fill me with hope). Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk) 05:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Azran Legacy Story I'm not really a huge fan on spoilers, but I have (unfortunately : P) been spoiled on some of the details. I'm not really too keen on why exactly things are the way they are. To sum up what I know: * Bronev is Layton's dad. * Bronev is Emmy's uncle. * Descole and Layton are brothers. * Descole's original name was Hershel, but gave it to his brother so he would be adopted instead. * Layton was adopted by his Miracle Mask parents. * Foster Sahaiman is Descole. Like I said, I'm not too keen on why, so I may not really help on the whole story. : P I can infer that the game will basically be that Foster Sahaiman is basically leading Layton and co. to the highest points of investigation regarding the Azran Legacies, eventually leading them to the Targent. And then they team up against the Targent and then make their way to Bronev, and possibly some battle or something commences, and then they stop him, and then Bronev reveals all this nonsense and whatnot. That's just a theory of the overall plot of the game. I don't know as I haven't had a chance to play it. Really great theme song though... In other news, how have you been? : O I haven't seen you in ages. : P ''The Puzzle '' 01:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I still have less than 2 months left of school...and then I have to start worrying more about college. >.< I'm not really well-prepared about it. : P School's been a little hectic for me as of late, as well as my overall family life and such. There's some lighter parts to any family or friend issues I've been having lately, I'm sure. If not, there's always a game or two I can play to keep things smoothly. ^^ I'm glad to see you're still around, and things are nice. ^^ I myself haven't been all the most active, but I still got through Miracle Mask (which was totally best Layton : P). I hope school's smooth from here on out, and I hope things start to shape up in my life soon. Dunno. : O ''The Puzzle '' 02:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC)